


Never fall in love

by palacegate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a prompt I found on a prompt list, F/M, I’m British please forgive me, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palacegate/pseuds/palacegate
Summary: “Our mutual friend invites us to thanksgiving dinner with their other friends now there’s a full fledged food fight going on with potatoes and turkey flying everywhere and we’re both seeking refuge under the table whilst sharing a bag of chips that you brought (just in case)”





	Never fall in love

Clarke had been living in Polis for two months when she met Octavia Blake. 

Having just began her new job at the hospital and trying to settle into her new apartment, Clarke hadn’t had much time for socialising. But then she had wandered into a 24 hour coffee shop, late at night, with the intention of catching up on some paper work. What she hasn’t excepted was for the spunky barista to take the seat opposite, push a plate of cookies her way and say,

“You look sleep deprived and miserable. Have some cookies.” 

Clarke had looked up from her papers, taken a cookie and smiled at the girl.

“I’m Octavia by the way.” 

“Clarke.” They shook hands, Octavia went back to the counter and Clarke went back to her writing.

—-

Clarke went back to the coffee shop the same time next week, with the intention of thanking Octavia. 

After meeting the girl, she told her childhood best friend, Wells, about the encounter and how it was the first real interaction she’d had in what felt like forever. Wells had demanded she go and attempt to make friends rather than live as a recluse for any longer.

She walked into the shop and Octavia looked up from the till and grinned. 

“Back again? Need more insomnia cookies?” 

Clarke laughed, “No I’m good, just came to thank you.” 

“They were only cookies Clarke.”

“No it’s just-, I moved here recently. I’ve been told I need to make friends.” Clarke kicked herself for sounding so awkward.

“I’ll tell you what, I get off in ten. Drinks?” Octavia said, slipping back behind the counter.

“I look forward to it.” Clarke smiled.

—- 

Clarke woke up the next morning, a throbbing headache and a dry throat. She blinked the grogginess away to see that she was in an unfamiliar room, sun streaming through the blinds.

She stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen where she could hear clattering and talking. She walked through the door, confronted with Octavia drinking coffee at the counter and a large man cooking bacon on the grill.

Octavia smiled. “Morning, sleepy head.” 

Clarke sat down, head in her hands. “How are you so cheery right now?” 

Octavia just laughed. “How much do you remember?” 

“Not much,” Clarke croaked. “Definitely don’t know how I got back here.”

“Lincoln drove us,” she tipped her head to the man cooking. “He was working at the last bar we went to.”

Lincoln turned his head over his shoulder. “You were pretty drunk.” 

Octavia snorted. “Thanks for that.” Clarke groaned.

“Hey, do you remember talking about how we’re both from Arkadia?” Octavia asked after taking a sip of her drink.

Clarke tried to think back. “Vaguely.” She hummed.

“Well I’ve got loads of friends who are all from there coming over for thanksgiving tomorrow. I don’t know if you’ve got plans, by you might know some of the people coming.” 

Clarke nodded. “I’ll be here.” 

“Great! You hear that Lincoln? Cook enough for Clarke too tomorrow.” Octavia said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

—-

Clarke didn’t know the etiquette for thanksgiving dinners. She’d only ever done thanksgiving with her family, but she didn’t think that was the best example to follow. Eventually, she settled on taking a bottle of wine.

She knocked on the door, expecting Octavia or Lincoln to open it. To her surprise, it was Raven Reyes.

Clarke stood there wide eyed, not sure what to do. Last time she’d seen Raven she’d gotten a slap for sleeping with her boyfriend, despite not knowing Finn was in a relationship. 

“Hey, Griffin.” Raven said, looking slightly ashamed. “Before you say anything I know I shouldn’t have slapped you, I wasn’t thinking straight and I know that Finn was the one who was in the wrong, not you.” 

Clarke nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Friends?” Raven asked.

Clarke held her hand out. “I’d like that.” 

They went through to the lounge where there was a small group of people playing some kind of game on the PlayStation. Clarke recognised some of them, Monty, Jasper, and surprisingly John Murphy. 

Monty stood up. “Clarke!” He threw his arms around her. “It’s been so long!”

She hugged him back. “Hey monty.” 

Jasper waved at Clarke from where he was sat. “Hey Clarke!” 

Clarke waved back.

Octavia then came bounding out of the kitchen. “Clarke! Let me introduce you before we sit down to eat. Guys this is Clarke!”

Everyone looked up and smiled at her, before returning to the game.

Octavia pointed to a dark skinned man sat besides monty who was instructing him on how to play. “That’s Miller, he’s Monty’s boyfriend.” 

She gestured to Monty and Jasper. “Obviously you know those two.”

Clarke grinned. “Yeah we shared loads of classes in high school.” 

Octavia gestured to the girl sat next to Jasper next. “That’s Maya, Jasper’s girlfriend.” 

Maya looks up and gives a shy smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” 

“Then there’s Murphy. He’s Miller’s friend. None of the rest of us like him much.” 

“Thanks Octavia.” Murphy says, throwing a handful of popcorn at her. 

“You’re cleaning that up!” She retorts. 

Clarke laughed. “They all seem nice.” She observed.

“They are. My brother’s in the kitchen. He’s the only one you haven’t met. He’s not in a great mood though so I doubt it’s worth introducing you at the moment.” Octavia said, sitting on one of the bean bags dotted around the room. 

Clarke sat in the bag opposite. “Why?” She inquired.

“He’s trying to find something to be unhappy about. He wasn’t the most supportive when I decided to move in with Lincoln, I’m pretty sure he still wants me to move back with him.” She said rolling her eyes.

Before Clarke could respond Lincoln poked his head through the door. “Food’s ready!” 

Everyone started to move into the dining room, with lots of arguments about who was sitting where. 

Clarke ended up situated between Octavia’s brother and Monty. She didn’t know what she expected him to look like, but a literal god was not it.

Octavia’s brother turned to her as he sat down. “I’m Bellamy. I’m sorry my sister was too rude to introduce me.” He said, deliberately loud enough for her to hear. His voice, oh god, his voice. 

“It’s not my fault you were being a moody shit.” She shot back.

He rolled his eyes. And began digging into his turkey.

“Hey griffin, how come you never kept in touch with any of us after you left Arkadia?” Murphy spoke across the table. 

Monty spoke up before she could. “Leave Clarke alone. She’s here now and it’s not really any of our business, Murphy.” 

Murphy opened his mouth to retort, but Clarke cut him off. 

“It’s fine Jasper. I just got caught up in my relationship. I didn’t really think about everyone back home, I’m sorry.” She sighed.

“Then why are you here now if you were so caught up in this relationship of yours?” He quizzed. 

“Why do you care so much, Murphy?” Jasper sighed. 

Murphy shrugged. “I don’t. But believe it or not, I know that you guys cared.” He said, pointing to Jasper and Monty. “So did Harper and Monroe. I’m just trying to get answers for you.” 

“If you must know, she died. Can we talk about something else now?” Clarke said, throwing her napkin back on the table. “I’m going to the bathroom.” 

The table was silent as she walked off. 

—-  
When she came back she knew something was wrong before she even walked through the door. There was shouting. Lots of shouting. And slamming. 

She opened the door, prepared for the aftermath of her and Murphy’s discussion. But instead of walking in on an argument, like she expected, she almost got a face full of mashed potato. 

“What the fuck?” She shouted. 

“Food fight!” Jasper shouted from behind a chair.

Miller was in a corner with Monty, covered in stuffing and gravy. Murphy was running around the room, throwing mashed potatoes at everyone in sight. Clarke made a quick decision and dashed for the table in the centre of the room, ducking under the table cloth and hiding under the table.

“Hey.” Bellamy said from next to her. He was eating a bag of chips, grinning. “You hiding out too?”

“Yeah, Murphy’s got ahold of the mash potato, I don’t want to be on the receiving end of that.” Clarke replied, taking a chip when Bellamy held out the bag in offering.

“Yeah this happens every year.” Bellamy snorts.

“That’s why you came prepared with those I assume?” Clarke said pointing to the chips.

“Yup. This usually lasts a good hour, need something to keep busy.” 

Clarke just laughed.

“I’m really sorry about your girlfriend, by the way. I know we don’t really know each other or anything, but it sucks loosing someone you care about.” Bellamy said, putting the chips down.

Clarke nodded. “You sound like you know what you’re talking about.” 

“My girlfriend, Gina. Got stabbed in a mugging a few years ago.” He said, looking down. 

“I’m sorry. That sucks.” Clarke said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks. I guess I just meant, if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me. I understand what you’re going through.” He smiled at her. 

Clarke smiled back, then said “Her name was Lexa. She died in a car accident.” 

“Were you together long?” Bellamy asked.

“About a year. We were complicated. A lot of ups and downs, but we always ended up back with each other.” She sighed. “I thought we were meant to be together. I’d never felt like that before.” 

Bellamy gave her a small smile and started to reply when there was a loud bang on the table and the shouting around them increased. 

“We should probably try and get out of here.” He grinned 

“On the count of three?” Clarke said.

“One.” 

“Two.” 

“Three!” 

Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand and dragged her from under the table and through the kitchen the door. They slammed the door behind them and meant against it panting. 

“I’m so out of shape.” Clarke gasped.

“You don’t say?” Bellamy smirked.

They walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. 

“Fuck!” Bellamy exclaimed.

“What?” 

“We forgot the chips.” 

Clarke started laughing, and so did Bellamy. They didn’t even notice Octavia and raven come into the room.

“What are you two laughing about so much?” Octavia asked.

“Chips.” Bellamy snorted. 

“Okay...” Raven said. 

“How did you two get out of that mess?” Clarke said, pointing to the dining room door. 

“We left before it began, its getting predictable at this point.” Octavia said, rolling her eyes. 

“We were on our way to go get more drinks, all of them are in the dining room. You guys wanna come?” Raven asked.

“How about me and Clarke just go?” Bellamy asked. “We need to get more chips anyway.” 

“Saves us a job.” Octavia shrugged.

——

Ten minutes later Bellamy and Clarke were in the local wall-mart. Clarke went to the cart rack and began to unhook one.

“Clarke we need booze and chips we don’t need a cart.” Bellamy sighed.

“I’m not getting it for the chips and drinks.” Clarke stated, climbing into it. “It’s for me.” 

Bellamy laughed. “Do you expect me to push you around in that?” 

“That’s exactly what I expect.” Clarke grinned at him. “Come on, Bellamy.”

He rolled his eyes and pushed the trolley inside the store. 

“You’re a child.” He complained.

“Problem?” Clarke asked.

He laughed and shook his head. Clarke noted how beautiful he was when he laughed. His nose crinkled up and his eyes got a glint in them that she hadn’t noticed before. 

“What are you staring at?” He grinned.

Clarke shrugged. “Nothing.” 

“Sure. What chips do you want?” He asked stopping the cart in the aisle.

“Doritos.” Clarke said.

Bellamy dropped three bags of Doritos into the cart alongside her.

Bellamy picked up the drinks that Octavia had asked for and then they went to check out. 

“Right, out of the cart, Griffin.” Bellamy demanded.

“I’ll get out when we get back to the rack and not a moment before Blake.” Clarke replied.

“You’re helping me bag.” 

“Am not.” 

“Fine, you can carry everything back to the apartment. Don’t complain when your arms hurt.” Bellamy insisted.

“Fine. I won’t.” 

—-

“Bellamy, my arms hurt!” Clarke complained. 

“I told you they would.” He smirked.

“I hate you.” Clarke whined.

“You don’t.” Bellamy said, taking one of the bags.

“I don’t now.” She smiled. 

“Good.” 

They reached Octavia and Lincoln’s apartment a few minutes later. Bellamy went to knock on the door, but Clarke grabbed his arm. 

“Give me your phone?” She asked.

“Okay.” He fished his phone out of his back pocket. “Why?” 

Clarke took the phone. “Putting my number in. Didn’t want your sister to see me hitting on her brother.”

“You’re hitting on me?” He said going slightly red. 

“Yeah, you couldn’t tell?” Clarke asked, getting nervous. 

“No, but for what it’s worth, I was trying to hit on you too.” Bellamy smiled.

“Good.” She said, leaning up to him. 

Bellamy leaned down and they met in the middle. Clarke wound her fingers into his hair at the back of his neck and he gripped her waist, pulling her closer. 

They sprung apart when Octavia whipped open the door and shouted “knew it!”


End file.
